Fawnfur's Destiny
by Fawnfur000DETHKA
Summary: A young she-cat is born into Thunderclan. The cat's of Starclan are fearful of this young kit because they cannot see her destiny. This results in this young she-kit having to discover her destiny on her own, will little guidance from her warrior ancestors.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The bushes rustled as a blue-grey she-cat emerged from the undergrowth. Stalking forward she headed towards the clearing where the gathering of the ancients would take place. As she approached, numerous cat eyes turned towards the she-cat.

"Greetings Bluestar, it's good to see that you finally made it," meowed a scraggly grey she-cat. Bluestar ignored the sly comment and continued through the crowd until she stood next to a large brown tom with black stripes. "Greetings Bramblestar, how have things been going?" Bluestar questioned. Before Bramblestar could answer a large flame colored tom leaped down from a nearby tree calling the gathering to order.

The tom stood tall, with an air of authority around him. He started speaking, "You all know why we have gathered here. A young she-cat has been born into Thunderclan, one whose destiny we cannot see. As such, we are here to discuss what must be done in order for Thunderclan to survive and prosper for many seasons to come."

A slender pale ginger she-cat stood up and meowed, "Firestar, we don't even know if she is a threat. Although it is unusual for Starclan to not be able to see a cat's future, it doesn't mean she will be a danger to the clan, or even special at all."

Firestar's eyes flashed with anger at the she-cats words but before he could speak Bramblestar stood up. In a low voice that carried across the clearing he meowed, "Listen I know that the unknown can be scary, but if we always fear it how can we guide our decedents? If Starclan had refused to believe in Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing where would we be now? Not here debating this new problem that's for sure. So instead of fearing this unknown, we should sit back and watch until we know what will become of this she-cat."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the clearing. Firestar's eyes flashed, but instead of disagreeing he silently vowed that he would personally watch this she-cat and make _sure_ she was no threat to the clan.

Line Break  
Authors Note

Hey all. I hope you found the Prologue interesting and inciting. Please leave a comment and share your thoughts on where you think the story will go. Sorry that there is no allegiance page. This is because so far I have only thought of the characters for Thunderclan. Well I hope to have more chapters to you all soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**The** thorn barrier rustled as Dandelionpuff entered the camp, her belly swaying with every step. Lionshine ran over to her.

"I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" he demanded, staring at her crossly. Dandelionpuff sniffed with indignation and started walking towards the fresh kill pile with a flick of the tail. Lionshine trotted after her.

"You are so close to your kitting, please Dandelionpuff stay in camp," Lionshine pleaded giving his mate a gentle lick on the head, "Once the kits are born I can watch over them so you can take walks in the woods." Dandelionpuff picked up a blackbird from the pile and headed over to the nursery with Lionshine hot on her tail.

Once she had settled down she purred and said, "I know you will Lionshine. You're a good mate, I just wanted to see the lake on last time before it had completely thawed. I love the look of the frozen lake and I knew that once I kitted I wouldn't be able to leave camp for a while."

Lionshine leaned over and nuzzled her on the cheek. "Next time tell someone please, I was so worried," he murmured.

* * *

 **A** loud screech ran across the clearing of the Thunderclan camp. Grasspaw ran from the nursery past the pacing Lionshine to retrieve more soaked moss from the medicine cat den. Lionshine's eye's followed the young apprentice. He was wondering how his mate's kitting was going. Another screech from the nursery sent Lionshine back to pacing.

Goldenfern came over to Lionshine and said, "She'll be alright. She's a strong cat, and she's young. Dewdrop is a great medicine cat and will do everything that he can to keep her safe."

Lionshine sighed and said, "I know all that, but it doesn't keep me from worrying." Yet another screech was heard, then _silence_.

Lionshine pricked his ears _, is it over_ , he wondered? A small grey cat poked his head out of the nursery and looked around. Spotting Lionshine he trotted over.

"Congratulations Lionshine, you're a father to three beautiful kits," he meowed. Lionshine purred with delight. "Can I go see them Dewdrop?" he asked. "Yes but only for a few moments Dandelionpuff is very tired," Dewdrop replied. With a dip of the head to Dewdrop to show he had heard, Lionshine entered the nursery.

Taking a moment for eyes to adjust to the gloom, Lionshine breathed in the scent of kits, blood, and Dandelionpuff. Dandelionpuff lifted her head from the moss and said, "Lionshine come meet your kits." Padding over softly Lionshine looked down at the three kits. One was a beautiful brown dappled she-cat with a short tail, one was a small black tom with spiked fur, and the other was a ginger tom who was battering Dandelionpuff's flank with strong paws.

Lionshine purred with delight. Dandelionpuff looked at her kits and said, "How's Jupiterkit for the ginger tom, and Thornkit for the spiky fur on the other tom." Lionshine's purr grew louder.

"I love it! And how about Fawnkit for our little brown she-cat," Lionshine suggested. Dandelionpuff's eyes started to close with exhaustion, but she murmured approval of the name. Lionshine dipped his head and nuzzled Dandelionpuff before slowly heading out of the den.

* * *

Authors note:

So here's the first chapter to Fawnfur's Destiny. I hope you've enjoyed it. I hope to get the next chapter out to you all soon. Please leave a response on what you think of the story so far and how I may improve my writing. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Fawnkit** opened her eyes. Brilliant light shone on her young eyes. She quickly closed them again. Taking a deep breath Fawnkit opened them a crack. Dandelionpuff stirred and looked down at her kits. "Ahh… young one you've opened your eyes!" she exclaimed.

Fawnkit scrambled over her littermates trying to get out of the nest. "Where do you think you're going," Dandelionpuff meowed picking her up by the scruff and placing her next to her littermates.

"I just want to go and explore!" Fawnkit meowed, not deterred by her mother's tail blocking her way. Dandelionpuff sighed and said "You must wait until your brothers have opened their eyes. I don't want you wondering out in camp all on your own."

Scoping up a wad of moss Dandelionpuff tossed it in front of Fawnkit. "Play with this until your brothers are ready to explore my little warrior," Dandelionpuff purred. Fawnkit looked at the moss and tapped it with her paw. It started to roll away. With a soft growl Fawnkit leaped at it, but overshot and landed awkwardly on her side. Scrambling clumsily to her paws Fawnkit crouched down and leapt at the moss, this time catching it between her front paws. Purring with satisfaction, Fawnkit threw the ball high up in the air. It fell and landed on Thornkit.

"Hey!" he squealed opening his eyes for the first time. Thornkit looked around, wonder in his amber gaze. Fawnkit leaped at her brother from the edge of the nest bowling into him. Dandelionpuff let out a low growl and stood up causing the two kits to tumble to the edge of the nest.

"Alright you two may go outside. But do _not_ stray far from the nursery," Dandelionpuff said emphasizing the word 'not'. Fawnkit unscrambled herself from her brother and raced out of the den, Thornkit hot on her paws. Together they scrambled from the nursery and bowed right into a massive golden tom.

"Fawnkit, Thornkit! You've opened your eyes!" he rumbled.

Fawnkit lifted her eyes until they could meet the toms gaze, "Are you Lionshine?" she squeaked.

"Indeed I am young one," he replied bringing his muzzle down to lick the top of her head.

Thornkit's eyes grew wide and he ducked behind his sister and squeaked, "So you're our father?"

Lionshine dipped his head. "Yes Thornkit. I have meant to come visit you sooner but I have been caught up in some very important warrior duties," he murmured with a hit of regret in his voice. Looking around Lionshine asked, "Is Jupiterkit out of the nursery yet?"

Fawnkit perked up, "No he hasn't opened his eyes yet so mother sent us out to play to allow him some peace and quiet." Dandelionpuff poked her head out of the nursery and said with a hint of fear, "Lionshine can you please go and retrieve Dewdrop from his den!"

"What's wrong," Thornkit asked looking towards his mother as Lionshine raced across the clearing.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with Thornkit. Take your sister and head over to the elders den. I'm sure they have a story or two they could share," Dandelionpuff said softly.

Thornkit nodded his head in agreement, excitement lighting his amber gaze as he turned towards Fawnkit and said, "Race you to the elders den."

"You're on," she replied.

Ducking under tails and weaving around paws the two kits raced across the clearing to the elders den where Squirlflight and Leafpool were sharing tongues with one another. Just then Lionshine, Dewdrop, and Grasspaw raced across the clearing towards the nursery.

"Come inside young kits. I have a story for you that will make your pelts crawl," Squirrelflight said trying to distract the kits. Just then Jayfeather padded out of the elders den.

"What is all the racket out here," he meowed crossly. Sniffing he turned his blind gaze towards the kits. Eyes flashing Jayfeather went perfectly still. He was staring straight at Fawnkit.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuaaahhhhh!

More coming to you all soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**YEAH My longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review on what you think of the story so far!**

* * *

Firestar paced along a stream, brilliant moonlight reflecting across its surface. _What am I to do? How can I protect Thunderclan from this threat?_ He muttered to himself. Sighing he continued to pace lost in his own thoughts.

A starry cat, barely visible in the moonlight padded forward from the underbrush on the other side of the river. Calling out she said, "Is this the mighty Starclan?" Firestar's head jerked up.

He looked across the river to the voice. After passing his gaze over her a few times, finally Firestar spotted the faded brown she-cat. Causally he narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air. "You are not a clan cat," he stated plainly.

"Well duh, I'm here to speak to a cat of Starclan. I have traveled across the sky trying to find Starclan in order to deliver a prophecy. Now are you Starclan," She meowed briskly, as if she was running out of time. Firestar realized that this she-cat may have the answers to his problem and said, "Yes, I am Firestar of Starclan. Please, what news do you bring the clans?"

"I have a prophecy, given to me many, many seasons ago when the clans first lived at the lake. I was told that I must find the new Starclan and give them this prophecy. I just hope I'm not too late. _'Fawn with rise on hawks' wings with a destiny unknown by the watchers, but whose decedents will make the clans strong.'_ I have been kept alive through Midnight and this prophecy. Please tell me I'm not too late," the she-cat pleaded.

Firestar's ears pricked and wondered, _'could she be referencing Fawnkit? She must be!'_

"Oh, I almost forgot, there is one last thing Firestar of Starclan, you _must_ deliver the prophecy to the one who wants to die the most. The one who's life has been long and hard, and now they long to return home," she murmured, fading even more into the background.

"Wait please don't go yet! What is your name, so that I can remember you," Firestar called.

"My name given to me by my mother is 'Blue Moonlight That Reflects Off the Lake at Dawn'. Goodbye Firestar of Starclan, it's up to you to carry the prophecy now," she rasped before fading completely away.

Firestar thought about all the she cat had said, 'Fawn', 'Hawk wings', and 'a cat desperate to die'. Hmm… oh… Jayfeather! _He has lived such a hard long life and he must miss his brother and sister and living with his two moms must be hard_ Firestar realized. Before he could change his mind Firestar wadded into the middle of the stream, water pulling at his legs threating to throw him off balance. Firestar drew up a picture of Jayfeather in his mind and dived down into the vast stream.

 **XXX**

Jayfeather found himself standing next to the lake, his body young again. Looking around Jayfeather realized he was in a dream. The last thing he remembered was exiting the elders den to find Dandelionpuff's two kits Thornkit and Fawnkit talking to Squirlflight and Leafpool.

"Greetings Jayfeather," a voice said behind him.

"Firestar! What are you doing here? Am I dying," he asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Not yet. But I do have a prophecy for you, one that is as old as the clans. _Fawn with rise on hawk's wings with a destiny unknown by the watchers, but whose decedents will make the clans strong,"_ Firestar said. Jayfeather backed. "NO! Take your prophecy to someone else! I'm not a medicine cat anymore!" he roared.

"Stop!" Firestar commanded, "Stop acting like a kit! I gave _you_ this prophecy because this is _your_ destiny." In a gentler voice Firestar said, "Walk with my Jayfeather." And began to pad through the woods heading towards Thunderclan's camp. Jayfeather reluctantly followed. Together the two starry cats padded through the lush undergrowth of the forest. As they neared the camp Firestar signaled with his tail for Jayfeather to halt.

Firestar turned towards the old medicine cat and said, "Look here, this is a patch of death berries the warriors have not found yet. Once you deliver the prophecy, I'm sure you can find a use for them. You will be welcome into Starclan, no matter what you decide. I'm the only cat in Starclan who knows this prophecy, so if you refuse to deliver the message to Greenstar. No one will condemn you. But I must leave you with this, this prophecy is very important, it's the only link Starclan has to the young Fawnkit. We can't see her future. If you do deliver the prophecy, it must be to Greenstar only, only he will know what to do with it." With that Firestar continued on till he reached the entrance of the Thunderclan camp. Jayfeather hesitated a moment then raced to catch up with ginger tom.

The two toms entered the camp and walked over to the elders den where the body of Jayfeather was standing starring at Fawnkit. Fawnkit was staring back at the elder with a gaze full of determination. Their was a defiance in her gaze that made Firestar shutter. W _ho will she become_ he wondered?

Jayfeather sighed and looked at the kit. "I can see why the unknown frightens you Firestar, but you must remember, not all cats are a threat to the clans. But I will do as you ask and I will deliver the message to Greenstar. And I make this promise to you Firestar, I will be seeing you soon."

With that Jayfeather turned towards his body and stepped into it reanimating it. Firestar dipped his head to the elder and then leaped into the stars.

" _I hope I did the right thing,_ " he muttered to himself.

* * *

Hey all, I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment down below what you think Jayfeather will do. Also, I need some help creating OC's for the other three clans. Please comment some names and descriptions. I will be posting Thunderclan's allegiances in the next chapter. (sorry for the out of order, but I feel it will help you all follow the story better since this is an entirely new generation of Thunderclan.)


	5. Chapter 4 Thunderclan

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please help me out by giving my a description of Dewdrop. Also, OC's are still open for the other Three clans. Please leave me a review, with constructive feedback. This will help me to be a better writer and to encourage me to continue on with my story. I have great plans for the three litter mates so please stay tuned!

* * *

Thunderclan:

 **Leader** : Greenstar

 **Deputy:** Applefrost: reddish tom with white paws

 **Medicine Cat:** Dewdrop: ? (Fan ideas would be nice)

-Grasspaw

 **Warriors:**

Lionshine Brighlent golden tom: Mate: Dandelionpuff: Black, white, and grey she-cat

Ambereyes Mate: Bluelight

Bluelight: Grey she-cat Mate: Ambereyes: golden tom with amber colored eyes

-Oakpaw

Goldenfern Golden She-cat: Mate: Beavertail: Brown tom

Spikepelt Black tom with brown stripes: Mate: NONE

-Mapplepaw

Bevertail Pure brown tom: Mate Goldenfern: Golden she-cat

-Deerpaw

 **Apprentices:**

Grasspaw: Calico Tom

Oakpaw: Blue-grey Tom

Mapplepaw: Reddish-ginger She-cat

Deerpaw: Dappled tom

 **Queens:**

Dandelionpuff: Mate: Lionshine

-Fawnkit, Jupiterkit, Thornkit

Esther: cream colored she-cat: Mate: Unknown kittypet

-Bumblekit, Eaglekit, Brookkit, Stormkit

 **Elders:**

Squirlflight:

Leafpool:

Jayfeather-

 **Cats outside of the clans:**

Scar: She-cat with a large scar that runs from the top of her left eye down to her cheek

Brown tortoiseshell

Mate (Leopard): Dappled tom with golden fur and white spots

Kit: Hawk: Brown and Black tom

* * *

Fawnkit looked towards the elder with confusion. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ She wondered. As Fawnkit and Jayfeather continued to stare at one anthother, Thornkit, Leafpool, and Squirlflight padded into the elders den. Her gaze turned from one of confusion to one of defiance. _I can stare at you all day Jayfeather. This is a battle of wills._ Fawnkit declared to herself.

"Are you coming Jayfeather?" Squirflight called and after a moment added, "Fawnkit hurry up."

Fawnkit gave one final glare towards Jayfeather before turning towards the den and heading after her littermate.

XXX

 **Jayfeather shook his head as if coming out of a trance and Jayfeather's eyes grew wide before he turned on his heal and raced across the clearing to the clift and began to climb up the slope leading to the leaders den.**

XXX

Fawnkit entered the dark den and took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust.

"What story are you going to tell us?" she said as she padding over and sat next to her littermates on a pile of moss.

Before Squirrelflight could answer comotion came from outside of the den. A voice called, "Grasspaw! Get me some more cobweb! Quickly, Jupiterkit needs it now!"

Squirrelflight curled herself around the kits and said, "Let me tell you a story about the Great Battle. It was a war between the good and the bad, between the light and the dark of this world and the next. There were three, kin of Firestar's kin who held a great power in their paws. Firestar was a great leader, who was the one before Bramblestar. And Bramblestar was the leader before Greenstar."

Thorkit's eyes grew wide and he said, "I once heard Dandelionpuff describe Firestar as a large ginger tom with a mane like a lion. And that he alone was a great descendant of Lionclan?"

Leafpool purred, "Not exactly little one. Yes Firestar was a ginger tom, and he may have seemed larger than life to some, but really he was just a normal cat that cared for all of the clans. He lost his last life in the Great Battle protecting what he held the most dear. Although he was not born in the clans, he had the purest heart and truly held the warrior spirit. Your mother may have been referring to the time in the old forest when Firestar combined Windclan and Thunderclan to fight Tigerclan. Firestar named the short term alliance Lionclan in order to combat the evil Tigerstar. But that is a story for another time. Now please be quiet and let Squirrelflight tell you the story of the Great Battle."

Thornkit and Fawnkit snuggled closer to Squirrelflight eager to hear the story.

Squirrelflight dipped her head closer to the kits and began the story in a quiet voice, "Once there was a time when the barrier between this world and the next was at its weakest. Normal warriors and apprentices could in their sleep visit their ancestors. But it was the most evil of the all. These cats were preyed on because they were unsatisfied with their lives in the clans."

Movement stirred outside of the den. A moment later Dewdrop popped his head in. "Fawnkit, Thornkit come here please. I need to talk to you about your brother," he murmured with a hint of sadness in his voice. The two kits scrambled over Squirrelflight's belly and walked over to Dewdrop. He lead them out into the clearing.

Dandelionpuff was sitting outside of the nursery with Lionshine resting his head on hers their eyes filled with sorrow.

"What's going on?" asked Thornkit, fear edging his mew. Dewdrop dipped his head so that his eyes could be level with the kits. "Jupiterkit has greencough. He also seems to have a stomach bug that is causing him to vomit blood and causing him seizures. During his last seizure Jupiterkit fell out of his nest and landed on a thorn that ripped his belly causing it to bleed."

Fawnkit let out a little squeak! "Is he going to be alright?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Listen I don't want you to be scared, but for now your brother will have to be moved to the medicine den. I will do everything I can for him. Please head back to nursery your parents are waiting for you."

The two kits nodded their heads and raced across the clearing to the nursery.

* * *

So now that you have read the chapter please leave a review and share with me how to make the story even better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. There is some great character development of Dandelionpuff and Lionshine as parents. I hope you all enjoy! Also please remember to leave a review.**

* * *

Fawnkit raced under her mother's legs trembling. Thornkit joined her a moment later. Fawnkit thought 'Is Jupiterkit going to die? Please no! Don't take my brother away!'

Dandelionpuff nuzzeled her two kits and looked towards Lionshine with a pleading gaze. Before any of the family could move Dewdrop and Grasspaw entered the nursery and came out carrying Jupiterkit.

Jupiterkit let out a small whimper of pain his small paws flailing for his mother. Dandelionpuff's eyes grew wide as she attempted to move to her kit's side, but Lionshine barred her way. Dandelionpuff growled at her mate. Fawnkit looked back and forth between her poor brother and her mother and began to whimper. Thornkit joined in. Dandelionpuff sighed and turned her attention towards her other two kits and wrapped her tail comforting around them.

"Take him to the medicine den and make him a nest," Dewdrop ordered his apprentice.

Lionshine wrapped his tail around his mate and kits. He then licked Dandelionpuff's forehead, before turning his attention to the medicine cat.

Dewdrop said in a soothing voice, "Dandelionpuff you and your ktis shouldn't go into the nursery until I get a chance to clean out the old, sick laden moss. You should probly take the kits out of camp in order for you all to have some fresh air."

Dandelionpuff nodded, grief in her gaze. Lionshine nuzzled his mate on the cheek and said gently, "Come on, Dandelionpuff we need to take care of Fawnkit and Thornkit right now. Dewdrop will care for Jupiterkit while we are away. Trust him, he's a good medicine cat." With that Lionshine gently stood up and laid his tail across Dandelionpuff's back. She stood up and allowed her mate to herd her family out of camp.

Dewdrop watched the family until they exited the entrance to camp then turned and started to pad towards the leaders den. He needed to inform Greenstar that there was greencough in camp during newleaf.

* * *

Fawnkit grew more excited as they exited the camp. I get to see the trees up close! Oh, I hope I can see some prey! Fawnkit thought her mind racing.

They began to pad out into the forest when Thornkit meowed, "I'm hungry!"

Fawnkit realized that she too was hungry but that she was more excited to finally see the forest. Dandelionpuff sighed and said, "Come here kits we'll have something to eat before heading a little further out." After setting herself into a patch of shade the kits came over and began to suckle. Lionshine stood over them, protecting them from any dangers. After a few moments when the kits were satisfied the family moved off further into the woods.

Fawnkit asked, "Lionshine can you show me the hunter's crouch? Please…."

Lionshine purred and obliged his daughter dropping into a hunter's crouch. Thornkit tried to copy him, sitting back on his haunches but with his tail sticking straight up in the air.

Fawnkit purred, "Thornkit you'll never catch anything with your tail up the air like that! Watch this!"

Fawnkit dropped herself into a crouch with her tail flat behind her, swishing the leaves on the ground. Dandelionpuff purred.

"You'll both make great hunters one day!" Dandelionpuff praised.

The undergrowth rustled and a she-cat came into view her belly swinging heavy with kits.

Fawnkit and Thornkit rushed behind Lionshine who began to growl at the she-cat.

"What are you doing this far into Thunderclan territory kittypet!" Lionshine hissed.

The she-cat's eyes grew wide with fear at the two warriors facing her.

"I've come looking for a safe place to kit. I am no longer a kittypet, I just haven't been able to remove my collar will all the swelling of my pregnancy. Please, this is my first litter and I need help. I'm so scared," she meowed with fear edging her tone.

Dandelionpuff's eyes grew soft with sympathy. "Oh honey, what's your name? Hmm…. Lionshine we should bring her back to camp and see what Greenstar has to say."

The she-cat stated simply, "My names Esther. Please, I'll be willing to meet any cat that may help me and my kits. I've traveled far to get here."

Lionshine was still suspicious of this queen, but he could tell that she was weak with hunger and needed some shelter for she would be kitting soon.

The five cats turned and began to head back to the camp.

Fawnkit heard a sound and turned her head to see a flash of grey fur passing in the undergrowth. Fawnkit shook her head and thought, probably just a cat out hunting. I don't want to disturb them." With that she continued on with her family without a second thought.

* * *

 **Hey all I still need OC's for the other three clans! Onestar is the leader of Windclan but all other positions are open to have fun with!**


	7. Chapter 6- Jayfeather's Destiny

**So this chapter is once again going to show Jayfeather's perspective. I start out with Dewdrop's in order to give some context and because I thought it would be cool to show the events leading up to a dramatic ending of this chapter. (he he he). Thank you to all who have reviewed and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. OH and ONE more thing, PLEASE give some constructive feedback as I'm an aspiring writer who needs some support of those who can point out my mistakes. Any who ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Dewdrop** headed towards the leaders den. As he began to climb up the slope that lead to Greenstar's den, Jayfeather exitted. Dewdrop dipped his head to the elder and pressed against the side of the clift to allow him to pass. Dewdrop continued on his way intent to speak to Greenstar about the threat of greencough then check on the poor kit before finally clearing out the old sick laden moss so that Dandelionpuff and her two remaining kits would not get sick.

* * *

 **Jayfeather** reached the top of the cliff and let out a small call.

"Come in," came a gruff reply.

Jayfeather entered the den and dipped his head to his leader.

"Greenstar, I have some news for you. Firestar visited me just now and gave me a prophecy. He said that I could only disclose it with you," Jayfeather began.

Greestar's fur spiked with apprehension. He knew of the great Thunderclan leader of old but had never had the chance to meet him. _Why would he visit an old_ retired _medicine cat?_ He wondered. With a sigh he sat down and turned his attention back towards Jayfeather.

"Go on," he stated, "What is this prophecy you speak of?"

Jayfeather scrunched up his eyes trying to remember the words exactly as they were told to him. With a shake of his head Jayfeather began, " _Fawn will rise on hawks wings with a destiny unknown by the watchers, but whose descendants will make the clans strong._ "

Greenstar sat for a long time digesting what Jayfeather had said. After several moments he seemed to pick up on Jayfeather's impatience to be dismissed. With a wave of his tail Greenstar dismissed Jayfeather, who promptly left the den and began his descent down into the clearing. He passed Dewdrop on the way and faintly wondered what would bring the medicine cat up to the Leaders den. With a sigh though he continued on his way.

Jayfeather reached the clearing and realized that now that Greenstar had heard the prophecy he was free to do as he wished. Jayfeather could go and join the ranks of Starclan. Without another thought towards his clanmates the gruff elder made his way to the dirtplace tunel and promptly entered. With a sniff that reviled there were no other cats nearby Jayfeather pushed his way out through the weak barrier in the back of the dirtplace.

He took a moment to gain his bearings before heading off along the trail that Firestar had shown him in the vision. It took awhile due to the undergrowth being wild and untamed, but soon a dank smell hit his nose. Jayfeather padded forward until his nose touched the berries.

 _It won't be long before I can see you again my love Half Moon. You too my brother and my sister. This world has taken its toll on me and I can't wait for some rest and peace in Starclan._ He murmured to himself.

With that Jayfeather reached forward and pulled off one berry from the bush and settled himself down on the ground. He took the berry and place it in his mouth and swallowed it whole without chewing and without a second thought.

It wasn't long before Jayfeather began to thrash on the ground and foam came out of his mouth. A low moan escaped from him as his body convulsed again and again. Tormenting searing pain flashed through him until finally nothing.

* * *

 **Jayfeather** opened his eyes expecting to find himself in Starclan, or at the very least for a Starclan cat to greet him. Instead a searing white light shone around him and a hairless cat stood before him.

"Rock!" Jayfeather shouted.

Rock stood up an ominous look in his gaze.

"Jayfeather it's not your time to rest yet. You must travel until you find the ancestors of the leopard and the scar, and deliver this prophecy: 'Shadow, Wind, Thunder, River, Sky, must come together to form Silver.' Only then will you be allowed to rest," Rock said before slowly fading away.

Jayfeather was cast out into the sky to travel until he had fulfilled Rock's wishes.


	8. Chapter 7- Thornkit

**Sorry for how long it's taken to upload. Being at _camp all summer_ doesn't really allow one the chance to write a story. Any ways, I'm going to skip ahead on the time line in order to get to the good, meaty, parts of the story. **

* * *

**So I'm going to jump ahead to when Fawnkit, Jupiterkit, and Thornkit are about four moons old. By now Jupiterkit should have gotten better, but he's a mischievous little kit that every time he starts to feel better he sneaks out of the medicine cat den. As a result his wound on his belly is NOT healing real well.**

 **Finally Dewdrop had to scare him by saying "You'll never be an apprentice on time if you keep on refusing to sit still and allow your body to heal."**

 **This whipped Jupiterkit into shape, for a while. But the biggest problem is that he overheard Greenstar telling Dewdrop about the prophecy. Jupiterkit began to wonder if it was about Fawnkit and grew jealous. As a result he snuck out of camp. That is where the story will be starting off.**

 **Oh and Ester was accepted into the clan and gave birth to four kits: Bumblekit, Eaglekit, Brookkit, Stormkit.**

* * *

Thornkit stretched leaning back in the nest, proceeding to fall over. Hmp… Thornkit's eyes flew open. Scrambling up Thornkit looked behind him into the other nest, it was empty. He leaned down to sniff the moss, the sent was stale. With an irritated flick of his tail Thornkit quietly maneuvered out of the den to the hidden crevice outside of the medicine cat den. Sniffing Thornkit picked up the scent trail of his brother, Jupiterkit.

Stopping before the rock wall he wondered briefly if he should wake his sister, but he realized he needed to move quickly and Fawnkit would only slow him down.

With a grunt, Thornkit began to climb the steep side of the ravine, pulling himself from one claw hold to another. Finally after much effort, Thornkit reached the top and was out in the woods. He continued to follow the trail, it soon became clear that Jupiterkit was on a mission. The scent trail lead in a straight line towards the far border of Thunderclan's territory.

"What are you doing Jupiterkit," Thornkit whispered to himself?

Continuing along the trail Thornkit began to feel tired. _How long have I been walking for_ , he wondered.

Finally and earthy, rabbit scent drifted over Thornkit's scent glads almost drowning out Jupiterkit's scent.

A rustle in the bushes sounded near by.

Thornkit pricked his ears and opened his mouth wide letting the smell wash over his scent glands. It was a field mouse. Doping into his best hunters crouch Thornkit crept into the bush, drawing closer to his quarry. With a leap he was flying through the air.

A large sequel filled the air, louder than anything Thornkit had heard before. A sharp pain filled his back and Thornkit felt himself being lifted high in the air. He let out a cry of terror.

* * *

So I've decided to cut this chapter a little short. It's been too long since I've posted so I want to get this chapter out to you all. I hope you've enjoyed it!

 **Please leave a review on what you believe will happen to Thornkit. And where do you think Jupiterkit is heading?**


End file.
